Cloudstar
Leader of MistClan at the start of "Forest of Mist". Appearance Thick furred, white tom with watery gray eyes and dark fur around his muzzle, tail and belly. Has short, stubby legs. Personality Passive, wise and generous leader. Has seen many cats of his clan die in his youth, and so tries his best to maintain peaceful relationships with the other clans. Is world weary and often times too consumed by his fears and emotions to judge situations properly. Has the respect and sympathy of many senior warriors who remember the many battles of seasons past, but is seen as weak by the younger members of the clan wishing so flex their claws. Synopsis In Memory of Budstar Leads his new deputy, Nettlewhisker into the forest and tells him that the rule in the warriors code that says a leader's word is law is toxic. Notes that Nettlewhisker looks like his mother, Budstar. Cloudstar tells him that Budstar was his mentor when she was deputy and that she taught him to be aggressive towards other cats. During his warrior vigil, he fell asleep and allowed an IceClan kit to sneak into camp. Budear found the kit and killed it in front of him. He claims that Budstar made the clans suffer with her violent attitude, while Nettlewhisker argued that she brought honor to the clan by bringing them more prey and territory. Cloudstar says that the only reason he chosen Nettlewhisker as deputy was because Budstar made him promise when he went to get his nine lives. He tells Nettlewhisker that she was no better than a rogue. Forest of Mist Approves of Nettlewhisker's attack on IceClan's borders with a nod. When Nettlewhisker returns dead, he mournfully says that another cat has be killed due to greed. He names Ravenheart his new deputy. At the next gathering, Cloudstar returns all the territory won in the battle to IceClan. As the frost season starts to take a toil on his clan he doubles hunting patrols at the expense of border patrols. At the end of the frost season, he makes Sootkit, Timberkit and Redkit apprentices. When Redkit refuses to become his apprentice, he keeps his cool but punishes her by making her check all the elders for ticks. Orders that only senior apprentices and warriors be allowed near the IceClan border. At a gathering, he leaps onto the leaders' boulder with some difficulty and is greeted fondly by Finchstar. When Aspenstar declares war on MistClan, he asks him to reconsider. When he returns to camp he relays Aspenstar's announcement to his clanmates. He orders all mentors to focus on battle training with their apprentices before yielding to a coughing fit and allowing Ravenheart to continue speaking in his place. After the clan has moved to the old camp to prepare for war, he is seen sleeping while Ravenheart watches over the clan. When Maggotbounce goes missing, he tells Wildheart that they can't afford to put off the fight lest IceClan discover their camp. After Wildheart returns from searching for Maggotbounce, Cloudstar calms Ravenheart down and says they should focus on helping the wounded and searching for their still missing clanmate. A few moons later, during a rainstorm, Cloudstar falls out of his tree in his sleep, his neck is bent and Brambletooth declares him dead. Ravenstar later tells Redpaw that she should have accepted Cloudstar's offer to mentor her as it would have curbed her temper. Category:Characters Category:MistClan Cats